<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Baking by KitKatsandRainbows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329198">Stress Baking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows'>KitKatsandRainbows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Okay Not to be Okay: STZ Coping Mechanism Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaos Just Chaos, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Shirabu is Stressed, Soft Shiratorizawa, Stress Baking, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu loved to bake. It was something his team was used to. So if they returned from the dining hall to a dorm kitchen filled with the warmth and the smell of cookies, it was nothing out of the ordinary. It was always a welcomed treat after a week of strenuous volleyball practice and games. However, the past few days, it was almost as if the heat never stopped.<br/>-----<br/>“So what are we going to do with all this shit” Tendou asked, already indulging in the sugary goodness left on the table. He’s already eaten 5 cookies, but even so-  he knows he can’t finish them all. The others pause to think. Right, there were 5 containers filled with cookies and macaroons, along with two cakes.</p><p>“Oo, you can bribe the teachers with treats” Tendou offers as an answer to his own question.<br/>“No” Ushijima immediately responds before it can be considered, “You can give them out to your classes, or our coaches, or you all can invite your siblings over.”He answers reasonably. </p><p>“Okay, but bribery was a good idea.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Oohira Reon &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita &amp; Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou &amp; Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Shirabu Kenjirou &amp; Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Okay Not to be Okay: STZ Coping Mechanism Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just head-cannoned that Shirabu tends to bake when stressed. Ft. Concerned Shiratorizawa </p><p>I stg, STZ is soft at heart, they just seem intimidating- ALSO I'm going to make this a collection series so I don't have to mess with the tags- Read the authors not at the bottom for more details!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shirabu loved to bake. It was something his team was used to. So if they returned from the dining hall to a dorm kitchen filled with the warmth and the smell of cookies, it was nothing out of the ordinary. On multiple occasions, Tendou could be found helping out in the kitchen, stealing the first results of Shirabu’s work, or trying to sneak chocolate into the recipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry about him Kenjiro, continue as you please”, Ushijima said as he held Tendou’s hand away from the macadamia nut cookie dough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Satori, it is unhealthy to eat raw cookie dough” The captain scolded,”the flour and uncooked eggs can very much lead to food poisoning”He informs the redhead, who looks like a child who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar - which he actually has been on multiple occasions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With all due respect Ushijima-san, I think Tendou has an invincible stomach”Shirabu chimed in  with a grimace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Shiratorizawa was used to Shirabu’s baking. It was always a welcomed treat after a week of strenuous volleyball practice and games. However, the past few days, it was almost as if the heat never stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the thermostat broken? It’s so hot in here” Hayato had complained as he walked into the common room, slipping his bag off his shoulders and placing it haphazardly onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reon stared at the bag in offence and settled it properly on the couch. “Jeez” He mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima was already over by the thermostat, checking the temperature and making sure the modules were operating, “It appears to be  functioning normally,”He informs, “However it is rather warm in here”, the captain agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy mother of christ'' Kawanishi had gasped when he looked at the dining room. Finding multiple dishes set out, stacked with fresh pastries and other deserts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… any special occasion Shirabu?”Semi had asked as he peeped over the blocker’s shoulder, draping his arms around him lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they received no response, they ventured into the kitchen, finding the starting setter intently whisking wet ingredients together, cookbook balanced in one has , whisk in another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Shirabu?”Semi calls. Hazel eyes flick up in his direction momentarily before looking back at the recipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mhm”Shirabu hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are there so many desserts?” The other setter asked, looking at the numerous baking tins, molds, and pans, in the sink. Semi didn’t even know they had that many. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just felt like it” was Shirabu’s reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we supposed to eat all this, I know Tendou has a large appetite and super fast metabolism, but the rest of us? Not so much” Kawanishi laughed nervously, glancing over at the sugary treats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem”The baker deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, coach is going to kill us if we step that far away from the diet. This is way too unhealthy” Semi points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirabu, there’s literally enough food to last a week if we take appropriate servings” The ash blond tries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't ask”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirabu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” The baker snapped, the whisk in his hand almost flying out in his blast of fury. He slams it down on the counter instead. Taking a few deep breaths. The outburst brought more of the team to the kitchen, expression filled with confusion and concern, but no one speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Shirabu-senpai'' Goshiki finally piped in raising a finger in question. No one questioned when the spiker got there. Perhaps he was there the whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What”The brunette growls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first year points to a cake in the oven, which seemed to be rising more than it should. He goes over with an oven mitt to check it out, “The lava cake-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goshiki no!” Shirabu screeched a warning a second too late as the spiker opened the oven, only for the cake to completely explode, covering the first year with a mixture of hot chocolate and half baked fudge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen went silent for a beat. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop. Ushijima stepped into action first, dragging the first year over to the sink and gently wiping away the chocolate with a damp kitchen towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi is the first to notice smoke. A tell-tale sign of something burning. Since when were there cookies in there?, "Wait! Quick open the windows before the-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud alarm accompanied by a white flashing light signals that they’re too late to prevent the fire alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUCK!"Hayato yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys!?" Kai was quick to run into the kitchen, the first year libero skidding to a stop as he saw the mess. Sagae crashed into him as he came right after, "What the hell-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, perfect chaos" Tendou chimed in with an amused tone, "You should write a song on that Semi Semi!"he suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tendou shut your trap "Semi says, eye twitching in annoyance with the blocker. It was known Semi had a knack for writing songs and playing the guitar as accompaniment, but now was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, the building is on evacuation protocol " Ushijima points out, pointing the others to the exits. He still has an arm around Goshiki , leading him out, the rest of the team following in their stead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  ------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Shiratorizawa team sat under a tree on the quad. A few of the team members have left to grab food from the dining hall or left to go to the library. Only Ushijima, Semi, Tendou, Goshiki, Reon and Tachi remain. Shirabu doesn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So" Tendou starts, stretched out against the grass ,looking up into the blue sky, "Care to explain?"he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of hums followed in agreement to the question. Goshiki ended up with some minor burns where the hotter splashes of melted chocolate managed to reach. Nothing too serious, but enough to warrant a more serious discussion. It was no longer avoidable. Someone had gotten hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,”Shirabu sighs out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try your best.” Reon encourages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu nods and tries to find the source of what really led him to baking up a storm. He lets out a breath, “ I just , work is piling up and finals are coming soon. I’m afraid to fail. I - I need to study so much , and I -''He pauses to take a breather, “ I just needed a way to cope with all these so I did what I did best, baked. It felt good, and satisfied me for a while ,so I continued. And I guess I went over the top today” He says, sparing an apologetic glace towards the first year who was victim to his monstrosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baking seemed to bring Shirbau away from the realities of the world he had to live in. Brought his mind elsewhere so that he focused only on the recipe and the rhythmic fashion of putting it all together. The sound of whisking of the gentle ‘rrr’ of the mixer set an atmosphere of safety. And the outcome was always the best part, especially when his friends gave their approvals. However, he wasn’t feeling the same satisfaction. He only felt he was going through the motions. Baking felt compulsory, not calming. What once was a mindless hobby, now a necessity to keep his sanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shirabu, if anyone’s most certainly going to pass the finals, it’s going to be you” Is Semi’s immediate response, cutting the setter from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re only the one who actually tested into this school” Kawanishi reminds , it was a fact known amongst the team. Everyone on the team got a sports scholarship into the elite school. On the other hand, Shirabu’s determination to play on the same team as Ushijima pushed him to take the hard test. Shirabu passed with <em>flying colors</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenjiro, you’re smarter than you realize.” Ushijima assures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides”Tendou added on, “you can get into your third year without passing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tendou flunked that shit” Kawanishi comments, remembering when the blocker came back to the dorms ecstatic as ever , showing the others his failing grade. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t give a single shit” The redhead had proclaimed when Semi sent him a concerned glance at the 23% on the test paper. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what, that’s fair”The ash blond had responded. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow that makes me feel better about the aspect of failing,” Shirabu admits as he laughs behind his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, making fun of me makes-”Tendou starts, interrupted by Semi, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we could help you study if anything” the male offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah! We all have finals soon, we can have study sessions after dinner!”Goshki adds, Ushijima nods in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we can pick the subjects we need most help in and go over them thoroughly to grasp the concepts better.”The captain says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirabu can’t help the smile that crosses his lips, “Yeah, that sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shirabu loves his team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshki zoomed across the kitchen, working to clean the mess that had accumulated from all the baking. Ushijima had opened the windows to provide some much needed cool air in the kitchen.  Semi and Hayato were tasked with cleaning the oven, he grimaced at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a mess in here” Hayato whined.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t we just get a new oven!”Semi asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slap to the ass, “No, get your lazy ass to work” Tendou answered cheekily, before dodging the chocolate filled sponge Semi aimed at his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making more of a mess!” Tachi yelled at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blame Shirabu for making this mess in the first place!”Semi argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Shirabu should be cleaning all this!”Tendou agrees, though he goes over to help Goshiki with the dishes he put in the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you all”Shirabu growls as he works on cleaning the counters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t”Is the unanimous response from the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah… he doesn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we going to do with all this shit” Tendou asked, already indulging in the sugary goodness left on the table. He’s already eaten 5 cookies, but even so-  he knows he can’t finish them all. The others pause to think. Right, there were 5 containers filled with cookies and macaroons, along with two cakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo, you can bribe the teachers with treats” Tendou offers as an answer to his own question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” Ushijima immediately responds before anyone can consider it. “You can give them out to your classes, or our coaches, or you all can invite your siblings over.”He answers reasonably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more reasonable side of Shiratorizawa hums in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but bribery was a good idea.” Tendou notes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh, thanks for reading! As I was saying before! I hope to make this a series of STZ stress habits! The next one is already ready. And it's ShiraGoshiki. Anywhos this series is more of random ideas that popped to mind surrounding hcs I have about STZ unhealthy coping mechanisms. I have a Ushiten one planned as well! Also, some will probably be post-timeskip, but I'll be sure to put that in the tags! </p><p> </p><p>Feel free to leave Kudos and Comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>